Modern people may often neglect the caring for health as being occupied with busy work, and so various health care products are developed. Through the health care products, health parameters such as blood pressures, blood sugar levels, electrocardiographies, and calorie consumptions can be measured and recorded.
For easy portability, such health care products are usually powered by a battery. Therefore, with a good power management, a powering period of the battery is increased for further enhancing the ease of use.